Exibition matches! Come, New Challengers!
by Luke Prowler
Summary: After the success of SSBB, The Master Hand has started exibition matches, and has opened the flood gate for new challangers. But will the smashers survive the onslaught of new fighters? Go! Fight! Win!


Yet another Fan Fic. I like to think that I am the first person to have a SSBB fic that this character. I could be wrong. Oh well. Don't forget to review this story, and please read my other work. Oh, ya, spoilers. Watch out, there are spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by their respected companies.

Exhibition

It was raining. A storm had been brewing since that morning, and only now had it started to rain. The water ran through the streets of Nintendo City like any other rain storm. But something seems different about. It seems...colder, harder, more...realistic? Very few notice this, as the residents moved toward warm and dry safety. One who noticed this sat in the library of the legendary Smash Mansion, his mind reaching out to find the source of this phenomenon. Finding his answer, he then moved toward the hall.

We find the rest of the Smashers more toward the center of the Mansion, inside the recreation room, as well as in the adjacent kitchen. The recreation room was filled various equipment. Several plasma TVs and consoles lining up a single wall, a large couch in front of them. Pool tables, ping pong, old arcades, and a dart board taking up what area was left. A massive table tennis team battle of Ness and Lucas Vs Popo and Nana had taken a good part of the room, both teams several feet away from the table in order to let the ball hit the table. Samus and Snake were using a pool table, cautious to not be in the way of a stray Ping pong going 50 MPH. Captain Falcon was playing on a F-Zero arcade, while Wario was preoccupied with a gambling computer on the bar table. Mario, Luigi, Fox, and Falco stood in front of dart board, while Kirby and Peach were in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled delicious (or then were simply cold and turned on the oven, and what the others smelled was last night's dinner). The rest sat on the couch (I'm not kidding about it's size) or were somewhere else in the mansion. Outside, a figure moved though the path towards the mansion

Dedede and Bowser were engaged in game of Wii boxing, the Koopa king letting out a laugh as he struck the Dreamland ruler's Mii in the face. "Now why can you do that to Mario?" Dedede asked, silencing the short victory. As Bowser looked a deadly glance at the penguin, Dedede took the time to score a free punch, winning the game. "Why can you do that to Kirby" mocked Bowser, and the two were now face to face, ready to tear each other apart. The others saw this, and several had to separate the two.

"Hey," said Link, holding on to Bowser's arm "why don't you let someone else play?"

"Yes," said Ike, griping Dedede's coat "I think that's a excellent idea." As the to villains were placed at different sides of the room, Roy and Marth took up the two wiimotes and took were Dedede and Bowser left off.

"So, no hard feelings about being cut?" asked Marth as he took a few swings on the remote.

"None, good friend." said Roy as he 'blocked' the 'attack'. He then sent a large roundhouse punch. He, however, over exaggerated the punch, his fist connecting with Marth's face, knocking him out. Roy then placed the remote down, and started to walk out. "None at all."

There was several silent awkward minutes, only the sound of a ping pong ball bouncing back and forth, and then activities resumed as normal. Samus had rested her arm cannon on a nearby table, with both hands now free. As she steadied her aim, there was a knock on the front door.

"Could someone get that?!" ordered Samus, not lifting her eye from the table. R.O.B. moved from his spot in the corner to do so. Snake watched in anticipation, leaning on the table. Suddenly, there was loud "Gah", unleashing a chain reaction. This loud outburst caused Ness to miss guide his shot, sending the ping pong ball to go flying like a bullet. The Ice Climbers jumped from their spot, avoiding a lethal head shot. Snake ducked under the pool table, the sudden movement causing samus to hit the cue ball on the side, which hit the 8 ball and landed in a pocket. The ping pong kept on going, smashing into a dart that fox had thrown, costing him the game. The dart then landed on Captain Falcon's arm, making him fall over in pain. This caused the F-zero acrade game to fall with him, knocking into the other arcade games, creating a domino like effect until they all crashed. The ping pong kept going, going through the wall, making a ping pong size hole. The Smasher looked over toward the origin of the disturbance, an enraged Wario beating up on the gambling machine.

"Bah! Stupid machine took-a my quarter!" outcried the greedy man, unaware of the sharp eyes digging into his back.

"Good!" exclaimed Snake

"Who asked yo..." stated the biker, spinning around to see the angry Smashers "uh..." It was entertaining to watch Wario try and fail to run away from his assailants, then said assailants quickly catching him and trouncing him. As several watched the beat down, one, a bored looking Pokemon Trainer, stayed on the couch, playing Diamond on his DS.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing those games?" asked Pikachu, who sat on the top of the couch, overlooking the trainer's shoulder.

"Got to catch them all," stated the Trainer unenthusiastically "and this is the next best thing." Pikachu simply shrugged, and looked back to the door as ROB returned.

"So who was it?" asked the angel Pit.

"Green Man asked if this was the Smash Mansion, and I said Yes." Replied ROB in his robotic tone.

_Green Man?_ "And you just left him out there in the rain?" asked Pit, a eyebrow raised.

"Figured he was tourist"

There was another knock on the door, this one harder than the last one. As ROB turned to re-greet the person outside, Pit grabbed the robot's shoulder. "How about I get this one." Pit offered. Not complaining, the Ancient Minister went back to his corner, and Pit went to the door.

As the angel moved from the rec room, Kirby and Peach entered from the kitchen door, carrying soup in Kirby signature pot. "We'll be right back" said Peach, and the two returned to the kitchen. Many smashers moved over, happy that dinner was ready, but as Fox turned toward the pot, a horrid smell reached his sensitive nose. "Dear god," he exclaimed, holding his nose, and looking over to Wario "do you want to get your ass kicked again?"

"Hey!" Yelled the battered yellow Italian, slowing getting up from his prone position. "That-a one wasn't me!"

"Then...who's..." Partly questioned Fox, the answer hitting him like the smell, but he could not respond as fast. By then, Mario, Luigi, Link, Bowser, Charazard, and Ike were over the pot, and all of them took a big whiff. Mario, Luigi, and Link fell backwards, their legs hanging in the air similar to how anime characters drop when a pun was told. Ike simply dropped dead. Both Charazard and Bowser seemed fine, but Charazard seem perplexed by this new meal.

"Ah, smells like me mother's cookin' when I was just a wee lad." said Bowser in a fake Irish accent.

"Smells like a week old corpse in a swamp" said Charazard, placing his hand over his snout.

"How would you know what one smells like? Asked Pikachu

"Uh...that's not the point. The point is why does this," Charazard said, pointing at the soup. "Smell like that", pointing at Wario.

"O.K., now I'm just offended" said Wario. But before anyone could rebuttal, Pit re-entered the room. Several people looked at the archer, their eye asking the question they wanted to know.

"I think it's just some prankster. He said that he has an invite." answered the angel. "Although, he sure had a lot of armor on for a prankster"

"Probably in case someone like Bowser answered" stated Ness, who, with Lucas and the ice climbers, were trying to bring back the feeling to their arms.

"Ah, that's most like" Pit stop mid word, and smelled the air "Did Wario rip one?" Wario threw his hands in the air and left. As soon as he left, there was another knock on the door. But unlike before, which sounded like a normal knock, it sounded like the person was using a sludge hammer to break the door down. "That's one determined prankster"

"Almost worse than Sonic." quipped Mario "Almost"

"Anyone know why...well..." asked Snake, looking at the pot of soup.

"Thanks to Ness over here" said Mario, pointing at the PK-user "a firecracker exploded in her face, and now she can't smell or taste anything"

"Hey!" defended Ness "if you haven't used you're dang cape, we wouldn't be in this mess"

"And you didn't tell us why?" asked Captain Falcon, his hand over his wounded arm. Mario simply shrugged.

"What about Kirby? Wouldn't he have noticed?" Asked Samus, having reattached her arm cannon.

"That puff ball wouldn't have notice. Heck, he'd eat anything" replied Dedede. Peach and Kirby then reentered, both carrying silverware

"What wouldn't I notice?" enquired Kirby. Everyone became silent. They knew what was next. Peach placed a ladle in the soup and pulled it back up. Anyone who looked close enough could see the metal ladle corrode a little. Before the Smashers were forced to eat the vile concoction, an announcement played over the P.A.

"All Smashers please report to th main lobby" Everyone moved as fast as a walking stride would allow them, avoiding to run in order to avoid hurting peach's feelings, mainly because they fear her frying pan more that any disgusting potion. As the smashers walked out, the Poke'mon Trainer noticed the KO'd Ike and Marth.

"Are we just going to just leave them here?" he asked, and Dedede, eyes roll, picks up the two unconscious sword men, and piled them in th lobby, on top of each other. Dedede then noticed Wario was already in the lobby.

"Did ya open the door?" the Popstar king asked

"Ya. Some guy wanted in"

"And..."

"He didn't have twenty bucks"

As everybody gathered into the Hall, the door at the very top opened, revealing a giant floating glove, the Master Hand. He greeted the others, and they greet him back in their own varying levels of gratitude. "Well, first with new business" said the omnipotent hand, creating a to-size clip board out of thin air. "As you know, Super Smash Brothers Brawl was a huge success" Master Hand was interrupted by a wave of cheer and shouting "and the guys at Nintendo and I have decided that, in order to build on that success, we are to hold exhibition matches" The Smashers started to murmur to each other about the news.

"_When were you going to tell them the bad news_?"

Everybody looked over to the staircase, were the physic pokemon, Mewtwo, descended towards the lobby floor.

"What are you talking about? I only have good news," exclaimed the Master Hand "such as how everyone who was dropped out from melee will be in the exhibition matches," Roy cheered from this "and new challengers will be introduced"

"So Krystal will be invited?" asked Fox

"No"

"_Then who?_" asked Lucario

"Well, our first arrival should be here by now. But I haven heard from him yet." That was when Pit realized that the person at the front standing in the rain was more important that he had realized.

"Uh, he may be outside" Said Pit

"What!?" Yelled Master Hand, nearly on the edge of rage "Then someone let him inside!" Mario turn to the door and bolted to it. He opened the door, but to find no one. He, however, did not notice the blue glowing sphere that had attached it's self to door. Snake, on the other hand, saw it and knew what it was.

"Duck and cover!" He yellled, making a dive for cover. The others smashers followed suit. Mario looked over to the door , seeing what the others have seen, but was to late, for it had exploded, sending him into the wall. after the explosion, a man walked into the doorway. He stood 7 ft tall, clad in green and black armor, and a distinctive orange visor was placed in front of his helmet. The smashers looked at the figure in shock, then turned to the Master Hand, brandishing their weapons of choice.

"Explain" Ordered Meta-knight, holding up the Galaxia in a threatening way.

"Well," started the Master Hand "Bye" The glove then snap it's fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Their main target gone, the smashers looked back to the armored soldier in the doorway.

"...Hi?" asked the Master Chief

Please review!


End file.
